<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anxious by tiniftlili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506844">Anxious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniftlili/pseuds/tiniftlili'>tiniftlili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Bathtubs, Caretaking, Clubbing, Drinking, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniftlili/pseuds/tiniftlili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lili wants to go out with the cast, knowing that her mind will probably spiral again. Cole is always there to catch her when she falls into the deep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lili Reinhart &amp; Cole Sprouse, Lili Reinhart/Cole Sprouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anxious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You ready?" He asked, his fingers lacing through hers. Lili nodded, a weak smile filtered across her face.</p>
<p>He gave her a reassuring squeeze and a kiss to her hair before they headed out the door.</p>
<p>Outside they were met with the rest of the cast, fighting about which bar to go to. Cole laughed and Lili let out a small smile at the sight of them arguing.</p>
<p>"This one is closer!" Kj grumbled, looking straight into Madelaine's eyes. Madelaine sighed, straightened her dress and finally nodded. "Finally! love you Mads, let's get going."</p>
<p>Lili giggled and tightened her grip on Cole's hand while they started walking towards the bar. Cole could feel her racing heart and rising anxiety, but he knew she wanted to go out. He knew she wanted to get over her fears, though he knew tonight she'd be crying in his arms.</p>
<p>But whatever she wanted, he obliged. "You still want this?" He whispered in her ear, making sure no one could hear. Lili looked up at him and nodded gently, her eyes filled with a mixture of panic and excitement.</p>
<p>"I'm so happy you finally came along Lil!" Camila suddenly squeaked, hugging Lili from behind while they were walking.</p>
<p>"I'm happy too." The blonde smiled, walking beside Camila now instead of Cole. He got into a conversation with the boys, his eyes glistening in the moonlight.</p>
<p>Madelaine and Vanessa came to walk on the other side of Lili, immediately starting to chit chat about former drunk stories. Most of them about Kj.</p>
<p>Lili laughed and laughed while they entered the bar, her hands slumming around Camila who was laughing along with her. "H-he tripped and th-then.." Camila hiccuped from laughing, her hands holding her stomach.</p>
<p>Once they were all inside, everyone ordered their drinks and they sat down by the nearest table.</p>
<p>Lili felt Cole grab her hand without even looking at her, just feeling she needed it. "And how are things with you and Cole..?" Camila asked, her eyebrow raised and a smirk across her lips. The other girls eagerly put their heads closer to the blonde.</p>
<p>Lili giggled, her gaze falling on her boyfriend. "It's going amazing." She said, her eyes glazing with happiness. "He's great, he loves me, he takes care of me."</p>
<p>The girls squeaked in excitement. "Now let's do some karaoke!" Vanessa then exclaimed, jumping up and pulling Madelaine with her as they ran towards the stage, searching for a song to sing.</p>
<p>The cast turned their seats so they faced the stage, watching Vanessa and Mads sing their hearts out. Lili laughed and leaned slightly into Cole, in a way needing his warmth and calmth.</p>
<p>"You look amazing tonight." He whispered into her ear, his thumb caressing her palm. The blonde blushed bright red, her lips curling into a sweet smile.</p>
<p>Cole knew she was anxious, he knew she was silently wanting to go home. But instead of forcing her into anything, he slipped sweet words into her ear.</p>
<p>The night continued, more songs were sang and more drinks were drank. Slowly but securely almost everyone got drunk, stumbling over the dance floor and slurring words to the bartender.</p>
<p>Lili hadn't moved from her seat all night, sipping on the one beer she had ordered at the beginning. Cole had gotten slightly tipsy, but not drunk enough to not know what he was doing or saying. Also not drunk enough to see the pure anxiety and panic flash in Lili's eyes, the excitement completely gone.</p>
<p>He walked over to her, placing a plump kiss on her forehead. "I'll take you home."</p>
<p>"No-no you don't have to, you're having fun with the others. I will just wait here."</p>
<p>"Lili.." He sighed, sitting down next to her in a chair and pulling her on his lap. "I don't want you to do something which makes you feel bad just because I'm having a good time. To me it doesn't matter if we stay here and dance, or if we go home and cuddle on the couch while you fall asleep in my arms."</p>
<p>"I feel like a burden." She whimpered into his neck, her arms wrapping around his torso.</p>
<p>"You're not, I promise." He got up, pulling her with him and grabbing her hand.</p>
<p>"We're heading home, you all get home safe." Cold announced to the gang before he and Lili took off, getting in the first cab that drove past the bar.</p>
<p>"It's crippling around me." She mumbled while she hid herself in his arms. He knew what she meant, he always knew what she meant.</p>
<p>"I'll prepare you a warm bath when we get home sweetheart, just hold on." He soothed, placing several kisses over her hair.</p>
<p>10 minutes later the cab stopped and the young couple quickly hurried out, Lili leaning practically all her weight onto her boyfriend.</p>
<p>He prepared the bath, lit a few candles and placed her favourite book beside it.</p>
<p>He plucked her off the couch, slowly pulled her shirt over her head and slid her jeans down her legs. "Careful, love."</p>
<p>Slowly he placed her in the tub, the water hugging her body. He saw the tension in her face drown away, the shivers on her arms disappear.</p>
<p>"Thank you." He could hear she was on the edge of tears, her eyes misty. He hoped the bath would help, help her from not crying all through the night.</p>
<p>"Relax darling, please relax." He said, handing her the book. She politely declined and instead reached for his hand, him starting to trace circles over her palm, a habit he recently had picked up.</p>
<p>"Get in with me?" Cole looked at her unsure face, her features layering in hope and anxiety. His head slowly nodded and he undressed himself.</p>
<p>He pulled his boxers down his legs before slipping in the bath behind her. His arms wrapped around her and hauled her into his chest, letting her head lean on his body.</p>
<p>He felt a tear roll down her cheek, his thumb gently wiping it away. "Don't cry, please don't cry." His voice was begging, pleading for her not to fall apart.</p>
<p>Not because he didn't want to deal with her, but because he couldn't handle the fact that she was feeling absolutely terrible.</p>
<p>"I love you." The sound of him was soft, caring, meaningful.</p>
<p>After an hour of soaking in the warm bath, Cold noticed Lili's eyes falling closed and lifted her out of the tub. He dried her body, both staying silent.</p>
<p>His arms came underneath her body and he carried her to the couch, placing her on top of him. Within minutes she had fallen asleep, her nails laying on his bare stomach as she slept.</p>
<p>"Goodnight."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on wattpad ; @tiniftlili</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>